All or Nothing
by ethereallie
Summary: “The truth is even though how much my heart hurts right now it still tells me that I should stay and wait for you...God knows how much I want too but Hermione I don’t think I can withstand it any longer..." Draco whispered brokenly.


"All or Nothing"

* * *

"_I know when he's been on your mind _

_That distant look is in your eyes I thought with time you'll realize it's over...over._

_It's not the way I choose to live but something _

_Some where's got to give and sharing this relationship get's older..._

_You know I'd fight for you but how can I fight someone who isn't even there?_

_I've got the rest of you now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair...."_

* * *

"Noooooo...don't leave me...Nooooo!" Hermione screamed as she instantly sat up with tears cascading down her eyes.

Draco's eyes snapped open as he heard Hermione scream; he immediately grabbed his wand and bolted towards her room. He opened the door quickly and pointed his wand; he surveyed the whole room and switched the light on. He lowered his wand and gently padded towards the bed; he carefully sat at the edge and stared at his panting tear-stricken girlfriend. "Hermione..." he whispered.

Hermione gently crawled towards him and buried her face into his chest and cried.

Draco enveloped her into a tight hug and sighed deeply; he gently soothed her back and kissed her head. "Bad dream again?" he asked.

Hermione kept silent and just nodded.

"Is it the same dream?" he asked lightly.

Hermione nodded and cried harder; "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Draco pulled her into his lap and hugged her tighter; "It's okay love..." he murmured.

"I'm so sorry..." she kept on repeating.

"Shhhhhh...It's alright...Go back to sleep, I'll stay here..." he whispered.

Hermione sniffed and nodded; she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Draco covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead; "Good night..." he murmured.

* * *

It's been 3 years since it happened yet Hermione Granger is still haunted by the same nightmare...

_****FLASH BACK****_

"_Someone's coming...you have to hide" Ron whispered frantically as he pushed her towards the bushes._

"_Hide? Are out of your rockers Ronald? We're here to fight so I'm not leaving you!" Hermione spat as she tried to push Ron away._

_Ron grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eye; "I cannot not let something happen to you do you understand that? I refuse to let something happen to you so please Hermione don't fight me...just this once..." he pleaded._

_Hermione felt her eyes heating up as she gazed into his eyes; "I can't...I just can't leave you here Ron, please don't ask that of me...I'd rather fight beside you...I love you..." she whispered softly._

_Ron closed his eyes tightly and pulled her to his chest; "I love you too Hermione that's why I'm asking you to hide...I can't let anything happen to you... I'll never leave you and you know that..." he replied._

_Hermione hugged him tighter as she buried her face into his chest; "I'm scared Ron...don't leave me please..." she begged._

"_Well...well...well...if it isn't the Mudblood and the Blood traitor...I guess it's my lucky day" Rosier sneered._

_Ron pushed Hermione behind his back; "Leave her out of this!" he yelled._

_Rosier roared with laughter and pointed his wand them; "And what? Miss all the fun of killing this low life scum? I'm pretty sure the Dark Lord would reward me for killing that dirt!" he taunted._

_Ron started pushing Hermione backwards; "When I tell you to run...you will run" he whispered tensely._

_Hermione shook her head in between tears; "I will not leave you...you can't make me!" she replied._

"_Are you scared out of your wits Mudblood? Are you prepared to meet your creator and join your precious parents?" Rosier said._

_Hermione's eyes widened as realization of what Rosier said sink in; anger seeped through her veins as she unthinkingly lunged towards Rosier with wand in hand; "You bastard you killed my parents! Stupefy!" she cried._

"_Protego! Expelliarmus!" Rosier yelled at the same time; countering the curse and taking her wand. "You think you can do better than that Mudblood?" he sneered as his eyes darkened with rage. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled._

_Everything seems to happen in a blink of an eye; Ron shoved Hermione on the ground forcefully as green light hit him squarely on the chest, making him collapse on the ground._

"_Nooooooo!" Hermione screamed. _

"_Pitiful...such waste of blood" Rosier said thoughtfully._

_Hermione eyed him vehemently; "You foul monster! You...you....you killed him...I will kill you!" she screeched in between tears._

_Rosier pointed his wand directly at Hermione; "Shut up you filth! Don't worry you'll soon join your blood traitor beau...Ava—"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" someone shouted._

_A surge of green light hit Rosier squarely on his back and he stumbled on the ground lifeless._

_Hermione quickly scampered towards Ron and touched his pale face; "Ron...please wake up..." she begged as she tried to shake his shoulders._

_Draco came into view and began walking towards them._

_Hermione's head snapped at him; "you..." she whispered._

_Draco crouched down and placed his shaking fingers on Ron's neck; "I'm too late..." he whispered hoarsely._

_Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and directed her gaze to the man lying lifelessly in front of her; "Noooooo...don't leave me....Noooooo...please" she pleaded._

_Draco stood up and padded towards her; he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry but we have to leave Granger..." he whispered._

_Hermione began shrugging his hands off her as she weep. She held Ron's hand against her lips as she stared at his pale face; "You didn't keep your promise...you said you'll never leave me...I love you..." she murmured as she sob._

_Draco took a deep breath and stepped away; he watched her from a short distance and felt his heart break for her when he saw what was about to happen._

_Ron's lifeless body glowed faintly as ethereal butterflies descended on him; specs of light peered out of his body and slowly began to disappear right before their eyes._

_Hermione's cry intensifies as she felt his hand fade away; she buried her face into her hands as she sob harder; "Nooooo...don't leave me....Nooooo" she whimpered._

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

* * *

"Good morning" Draco greeted Hermione as she emerged from her room.

Hermione smiled; "Morning" she replied.

"I made breakfast, you should eat" he said while opening the fridge.

Hermione quietly walked towards the table and sat; "Draco I'm sorry about last night" she said while looking at him intently.

Draco stiffened but forced out a smile and faced her; "You don't have to say anything Mione...I understand" he said while placing her glass of milk in front of her.

Hermione stared at him while he turned his back at her and began walking towards the sitting room; "Where are you going? Aren't you eating breakfast?" she asked.

Draco began stuffing his satchel with his books; "I already ate while you're still sleeping, I need to go meet someone early" he replied.

Hermione sighed; "I'm really sorry..." she whispered.

Draco instantly stopped and stared at her; "You don't need to say sorry...I told you I understand" he replied softly.

"I know...I just want to say it because I really am" she replied while looking at her plate.

Draco slings his satchel on his back and walked towards Hermione; he kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulders. "I'll see you after class..." he said and vanished with a _pop._

* * *

Draco apparated directly in front of Grimmauld place and knocked on the door.

Ginny opened the door and smiled; "Hey!" she said.

Draco smiled; "Good Morning Gin...you look wicked this morning" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly; "Morning to you too!" she said.

"Careful Gin...we don't want to squeeze Potter Jr." He said.

Ginny chuckled; "Nonsense! I want to hug you!" she replied.

Draco smiled and padded towards the sitting room; "Better careful than sorry; I don't want to feel the wrath of the chosen one!" he teased.

Ginny laughed and sat across him; "So what brings the GREAT MALFOY here at this early?" she asked.

Draco feigned hurt; "Am I not welcome anymore?" he asked.

"Ha ha funny Draco! You know you're always welcome here" Ginny replied.

Draco smirked; "I know...I just missed you I guess..." he replied slyly.

Ginny raised her brow; "You missed me? I'm not sure if Hermione would like that though" she teased.

Draco's demeanour immediately changed; "Where's Harry anyway?" he changed the topic.

Ginny eyed him skeptically; "He's upstairs taking a bath...Draco is everything between you and Mi okay?" she asked.

Draco sighed and leaned on the couch; "Of course...why ask?" he said.

Ginny eyed him for a while and sighed; "It's about Ron again isn't it?" she asked.

Draco looked away.

"You don't have to hide it from me Draco..." she said comfortingly.

"I'm not hiding it from you Ginny...it's just not right to talk about him with you. I know you're still grieving for the loss...this is not a big deal so don't you worry..." he replied while forcing a smile.

Ginny nodded but kept silent.

"Ginny where's my---Draco? what are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Morning to you too" Draco replied.

Harry walked towards Ginny and sat beside her; "Morning but why are here so early? Where is Hermione?" he asked while looking around confusedly.

"She's not here...she's at her flat, it's just me" Draco replied.

"Trouble in paradise love...I think you should talk to him" Ginny whispered as she stood.

"Well I'll be taking a bath now that Mr. Potter here is done...breakfast is ready at the table so you two can eat" she said while walking towards the stairs.

"Okay...be careful, don't slip!" Harry shouted.

Ginny just huffed.

Draco stared at Harry while grinning widely.

Harry turned to face him; "Why are you looking at me like that Malfoy?" he asked.

"You're so whipped Potter" Draco said.

Harry threw a pillow at him; "I'm not whipped; I just care about my wife thank you!" he replied in a matter of factly way.

Draco waved his hand dismissively; "Whatever you want to call it" he teased.

Harry grinned; "So what brings you here at this hour?" he asked.

Draco sighed; "I just wanted company" he replied.

Harry studied him carefully; "Why not hang out with Mione she's your girl friend?" he asked.

Draco leaned on couch and stared at the ceiling; "I don't think she wanted to hang out with me today" he replied.

Harry's brow furrowed; "What do you mean? Is something the matter? Did you guys fight?" he asked.

Draco shook his head; "We didn't fight...we don't fight and you know that" he replied.

Harry sighed; "That's true...Is it about Ron again?" he asked softly.

Draco kept silent.

Harry stood from his couch and sat beside his friend; "You have to be patient mate..." he said softly.

Draco closed his eyes tightly while pinching his nose bridge; "I am being patient...It's just that sometimes I don't know where I really stand in her life" he answered truthfully.

"She loves you mate so you stand beside her" Harry replied.

"Can I be honest with you Potter?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

Draco straightened himself and looked Harry in the eye; "Sometimes I feel that she doesn't really love me...it's as if she's just staying with me because she's afraid to be alone...we've been together for a year yet I haven't heard her say that she loves me...not even once" he said.

Harry just stared at him; "Have you tried talking to her about it?" he asked.

Draco nodded; "I did...but she always changes the topic" he replied dejectedly.

Harry sighed but said nothing.

Draco breathed deeply; "I know she still loves Ron..." he whispered.

Harry stared at him for a second then looked away.

He continued; "I understand and respect that, believe me I do...I'm not even gonna ask her to forget her feelings for him because I know how important it is for her..." he paused and breathed. "To be honest...all I'm really asking for is just a speck of hope that I matter to her more than just a friend...that this relationship we share is not a pretence...I just want to feel that all of this is real...Am I being a horrible person for asking that of her?" Draco asked as he buried his face in his palms.

Harry patted him on the shoulder and shook his head; "No mate, you're not...Do you want me to talk to her about it?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head frantically; "No...Don't do that...It might lead to an argument...I just want to let this all out...thanks for listening though" he said while standing up.

Harry stood up as well; "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Affirmative...well I have to leave, I still have classes. Thanks for listening Potter" he said.

Harry nodded; "It's nothing...remember my offer still stands, if you want me to talk to her I will" he said.

Draco smiled and walked towards the door; "Tell Ginny I said goodbye...I'll visit again" he said.

"Okay...take care" Harry replied as he closes the door.

"Did Draco leave?" Ginny asked as she walked towards her husband.

Harry nodded; "You're right; trouble in paradise. I feel for him though" he said.

Ginny nodded; "I heard you guys...I don't know what to say, I feel bad for him..." she replied sadly.

Harry pulled her into a hug; "I just hope Hermione knows what she's doing...her actions are slowly pushing him away, only one can take too much..." he whispered.

Ginny nodded; "She needs to let of go or she'll lose Draco...he loves her so much..." she whispered.

Harry nodded; "He does...I just wish she see's that..." he replied.

* * *

"_Coz I want it all or nothing at all there's nowhere_

_Let to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all? Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends _

_With a simple telephone call you'll leave me here with nothing at all"_

* * *

Hermione went through all her classes with the thought of her dreams still fresh in her head. Last night was one the most potent one she ever had ever since it happened and Draco was unfortunately there to witness everything. Hermione sighed when she remembered how he acted just this morning; she tried explaining but he kept on pretending that it's alright when it wasn't. She knows that he's lying to spare her feelings but every time she looks into his eyes she can't help but hurt for him.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was instantly taken out of her reverie and smiled; "Luna" she said.

Luna jogged towards her and enveloped her into a hug; "I can't believe it's really you! I missed you!" she said.

Hermione hugged her back tightly and pulled away; "I missed you too Luna! It's been awhile, how have you been?" she asked.

Luna beamed at her; "I'm alright; I just enrolled myself a couple of minutes ago, you how are you?" she asked.

Hermione smiled back; "Common let's take a seat first and have a nice little chat..." she replied while pulling Luna towards a vacant bench. She placed her satchel on the side and sat; "I'm alright...I'm on my 2nd year here...I'm training to be a Healer...how about you?" she asked.

Luna sat nonchalantly and grinned widely; "I'm also training to be a Healer" she replied.

"Really? Oh Luna I'm so happy, we can study together some time" Hermione replied happily.

Luna nodded enthusiastically; "I'm looking forward to that; wow...you haven't changed, you still love studying" she said.

Hermione chuckled; "Old habits die hard; Muggle saying!" she replied.

Luna laughed; "Studying is not a habit for you it's a lifestyle!" she teased.

Hermione laughed heartily; "Oh it feels good to laugh like this..." she said while looking up the blue sky.

Luna eyed her intently; "Hermione...are you alright? As in really alright?" she asked softly.

Hermione stiffened and tried to feign a smile; "Of course I am..." she said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Ron..." Luna replied solemnly.

Hermione took a sharp breath and bit her lower lip; she felt her eyes heating up and even before she can reply fresh set of tears glided down her cheeks. She hastily wiped her eyes and looked away; unexpectedly meeting a pair of silver gray eyes staring directly at her.

Draco was looking for Hermione all around the campus; he wanted to take her out on a date to make up for his coldness just this morning. Truth be told he is still hurt; he loves Hermione so much but no matter how hard he tries it's still not enough to make her truly happy.

He sighed deeply and briskly walked towards the park; he saw her instantly but noticed that she was not alone. He stopped in his tracks and suddenly recognized the blonde woman beside her; "Luna Lovegood...the weird girl from Ravenclaw" he whispered to himself. Draco decided to give them some time to talk to each other alone so he opted to sit in a bench nearby. He leaned back and sophisticatedly crossed his legs; he studied them as they began to converse. He watched how Hermione lit up every time Luna speaks; he even saw her smile and laughed a couple of times. He missed that Hermione; the one that is carefree and high-spirited, the war did really take a toll on all of them. He shook his head to clear his thoughts once again and checked his watch; it was almost five o'clock and they had reservation at 5:30 so he needs to break the reunion. He stood and grabbed his satchel to walk towards them but once again he stopped; he watched as Hermione's eyes glisten as tears trek down her face. He felt his heart ache fiercely inside his chest but cannot will himself to look away. "It's Ron again..." he thought painfully. He stared at her with his own heart breaking but kept blank face; he felt his facade shaken when he met her wide brown eyes staring at him in surprise.

"Bugger!" Hermione swore inwardly. She quickly wiped her face and plastered a smile on her lips; _"He really has an impeccable timing; always catches me on my slips. Good job Hermione!"_ she thought.

Luna stared at Hermione with concern but felt a little bit confused so she followed her gaze; "Hermione...is that Malfoy?" she asked.

Hermione's head instantly snap towards her friend; "Uh...yes. Actually he's also studying here...he's on the same program" she explained.

Luna nodded and kept staring at her shoulder; "Hello Malfoy" she greeted.

Hermione instantly stiffen and slowly looked at the man standing behind her; "Hi" she whispered.

Draco smiled towards Luna; "Hello Luna" he said.

Luna smiled; "it's nice seeing you here...why don't you join us?" she said.

Hermione stared at Luna and then back at Draco.

"I'm afraid I can't do that...I need to go somewhere else with Hermione" Draco replied politely.

Luna raised a brow and stared at Hermione questioningly.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled; "Uhm...Luna, Draco and I...Draco and I are dating" she said hastily.

Draco furrowed his brows and glared at Hermione but opted to keep quiet.

"Oh" Luna said.

Hermione chuckled nervously and stood up; "It was nice seeing you again Luna, I missed you and I'll see you around" she said.

Luna stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug; "It's nice seeing you to Hermione and you too Draco" she said.

Draco just nodded but still kept silent.

Luna waved happily and vanished with a _pop. _

* * *

"_There are times its seems to me, I'm sharing you with you memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it...show it_

_and then there are times you look me as though I'm all that you can't see_

_those times I don't believe I know it..._

_don't make promises baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell."_

* * *

After Luna left silence was deafening between the two of them; Draco excused himself and took out his muggle cellphone. He moved away from her without saying a word and started dialling; he placed the contraption on his ear and began talking with someone which she couldn't hear.

Hermione stared at ground and felt her eyes heating up; _"Good job! Not only did you manage to hurt him last night now you denied your relationship with him...how can you be so---"_ she thought.

"Let's go...I'll take you home" Draco said.

Hermione's head snapped up; "I thought we're going out somewhere?" she asked hopefully.

Draco kept his face blank; "I just cancelled it; I'm no longer in the mood. Common I'll just take you home" he replied coldly and began to turn away.

Hermione quickly grabbed his arm; "Draco let me explain...I'm—" she began.

"Don't say it Granger...just don't say it. Let me just take you home" he replied.

Hermione let her tears fall and nodded. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the familiar pull on her bellybutton and when she opened her eyes she was home.

Draco quickly walked away from her and headed towards the door; "Goodnight" he said reaching for the knob.

"Wait!" Hermione cried.

Draco felt his jaw tighten and took a deep calming breath; "If you're going to apologize for denying our relationship in front of your friend then save it I don't need to hear it" he said stiffly.

"I didn't mean to deny it Draco...I just don't know how to say it" Hermione replied.

Draco pinched his nose bridge in frustration and faced her; "Hermione what are we?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him confusedly; "What do you mean what are we?" she asked.

"Are we in a _real_ relationship?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that Draco?" she asked incredulously.

Draco rubbed his face with his palms; "Just answer the bloody question!" he spat.

Hermione collapsed on the couch and stared at him; "You are my boyfriend Draco, I am your girlfriend we are in a _real _relationship" she answered softly.

Draco padded towards her and kneeled in front of her; "Then why do I feel that we're not" he said sadly.

Hermione cupped his cheeks; "You know how I feel about you Draco...you are important to me" she said.

Draco looked away; "Do you love me?" he asked.

Hermione stiffened and felt more tears well her eyes.

Draco felt his heart shatter into pieces when she failed to give him an answer; he wanted so bad to shake her and yell at her but he knows he couldn't hurt her no matter how much she hurts him. He felt his hand shaking but he gently pried her hands away from his face; "I got my answer" he choked out as he stood. He quickly turned his back on her as tears cascade down his cheeks; "I love you so much that it already hurts..." he said as his voice cracked. "I wanted to stay with you and make you happy even if I know that your heart still belongs to him..." he softly said as he sniffed. "I've come into terms with all of this because of how I feel about you...I was willing to be second in your heart because I didn't want to take his place..." he said. Draco slowly faced her and gave her a sad smile; "The truth is even though how much my heart hurts right now it still tells me that I should stay and wait for you...God knows how much I want too but Hermione I don't think I can withstand another blow again; I love you so much but I don't think it's enough for the both of us anymore..." he said.

Hermione kept on crying and shook her head; "Please Draco...Don't leave me...don't leave me like Ron did..." she wheezed.

Draco bit his lips to keep them from trembling as tears still leak from his silver eyes; he kneeled in front of her and captured her face in his palms. "I'm giving you time and space to think...We can't stay in this relationship we're we'll both end up getting hurt...I no longer want to compete with memories Hermione...it's all or nothing..." he whispered.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pulled him; "I'm so sorry Draco...." she cried.

Draco held her for awhile and soothed her back; "Just remember that I love you...don't forget that..." he whispered softly as he pulled away.

Hermione kept crying and buried her face in her palms.

Draco stood up and wiped his eyes; he inhaled deeply and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and dissapparated.

* * *

"_Coz you and I will lose it all if you've got no room, no room inside for me_

_in your life..."_

* * *

Weeks turned into months and Draco kept his word; he gave Hermione the time and space. He did his best to avoid her in any possible way he can; he completely altered all his school schedules and stayed away from the places that she normally visits.

"Drowning yourself there mate?"

Draco's head snapped at the person standing beside him; "Not really...how have you been?" he asked.

"Draco isn't it too early to drink and why are you hiding here with your huge sun glass when it's not even sunny?" Ginny said as she joined her husband.

Draco's eye widened as he stared the 8th and half month pregnant girl; "For the love of everything that's holy don't just stand there woman! You have to sit or you might pop!" he said. "And I'm not hiding Ginny, it is sunny outside!" Draco said pointedly.

Harry chuckled; "Pretend to believe his excuse love we don't want him running away from us" he taunted as he help her wife settle down.

Draco rolled his eyes and took his shades off; "What can I do you for?" he asked.

"No pleasantries at all? I'm disappointed" Ginny teased.

Draco can't help but smirk; "How's Potter Jr.?" he asked.

"Well I don't think you can call the baby Potter Jr. anymore" Harry said.

Draco looked confused; "Huh? Why? Did something happen with the baby?" he asked.

Ginny chuckled; "Nothing happened with the baby sweetheart; it's just that it's a _her _so you can't call it Potter Jr. anymore" she explained.

Draco's face instantly lit up; "Really? You're having a girl...wow!" he mused.

"Yeah...wow" Ginny beamed.

"Well Potter congratulations with your bouncing baby girl!" Draco said.

Harry smiled back; "Thanks mate! But there's also another thing that we want to discuss with you regarding our baby..." he said.

Draco's brow furrowed; "Go on don't be shy" he said.

Harry cleared his throat; "Well Ginny and I decided that we would like to ask you if you want to be a godfather to Lily" he said.

Ginny nodded and smiled widely; "Please say yes Draco..." she said.

Draco stared wide eye; "Are...are you sure about this? I mean—"

"You're the perfect choice and we know that you'll take care of Lily when we're not around" Ginny said.

Draco's lips instantly curl into a soft smile; "It'd my pleasure...wow...this is actually the first time that I smiled for months...thank you" he said.

Ginny eyed Harry and they both smiled; "Thank you Draco but there's another thing..." she said.

Draco raised his brows; "What else?" he asked.

"Hermione's the godmother..." Harry said carefully.

"Oh" Draco replied.

Harry stared at him curiously; "Have you seen her lately?" he asked.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took a sip from his fire whiskey; "Nope" he replied curtly.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked.

Draco sighed; "I promised her I'll give her time that's why..." he replied.

"Draco it's been two months...isn't that enough time?" Harry said.

Draco stared at them directly; "To be honest...I don't think I can face her yet...there's just too much that had been said..." he said softly.

"She misses you...she's been trying to call you but she said that your phone is no longer working" Ginny whispered.

Draco looked away; "I changed my number..." he replied.

"She tried going to your classes but she said that you're no longer attending" Harry said.

"I altered all my schedules" Draco replied.

Ginny chuckled; "Didn't he just tell us that he's not hiding dear?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry laughed heartily; "If Malfoy tells us that he's not _hiding _then maybe he's not" he said mockingly.

"Potter you're still so annoying!" Draco scowled.

"And you're still a prat!" Harry replied.

Ginny laughed but instantly stiffened; she clutched her stomach as her eyes widened.

Draco instantly froze; "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny slowly faced Harry; "I think my water just broke" she said.

Harry's face turned pale as a parchment and sat frozen on the spot.

Draco instantly stood up and hurried towards Ginny; "Can you stand or walk?" he asked.

Ginny nodded frantically; "I think I can...can you please tell my husband to move his bloody arse so we can apparate to the bloody hospital!" she spat.

Draco turned into Harry and shook him frantically; "Damn you Potter snap of it! You're bloody wife is about to pop your baby and you just sit there and do nothing?!?" he half yelled.

Harry seems to snap out of hi stupor and quickly stood; he eyed Ginny nervously and immediately swept her into his arms.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Harry Potter?" Ginny screeched as she yelped in pain.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm carrying you and I'll apparate you directly to the hospital!" Harry said.

"Draco dear do follow us and can you please tell Hermione I need her there...please" Ginny said between pants.

Draco thought for a moment.

"Dracccoooooooo! Promise me you prick!" Ginny snapped.

"Malfoy what the hell!?" Harry shouted nervously.

"Oh hell...Okay I promise I'll get her...Potter take her away or she might pop here! Hurry!" Draco replied.

Harry nodded and disappeared with a loud crack.

Draco stood for a moment and quickly snatched the remaining whiskey from his glass and downed it one gulp; he quickly threw some galleons on the table and apparated directly into Hermione's door step.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..._

"Give me a minute!" Hermione yelled. She quickly rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower; she hastily wrapped herself in a towel and ran towards the door to open it. "I'm sorry I was taking a---?" she stopped midsentence.

Draco studied her from top to bottom and swallowed hard; "Harry...Ginny...labor...hospital now" he choked out.

Hermione's eyed widened; "Oh my god! I'll just get dressed, wait for me please" she said as she scampered towards her room.

Draco remain rooted on the ground as he stared at her door; "_she's still beautiful...gods I don't know if I can do this!" _he thought.

As if on cue Hermione's door opened and she came running towards him; "I'm sorry for the wait...common!" she said.

Draco just nodded dumbly and held his hand to her; "Common" he whispered.

Hermione snatched his arm and they both vanished with a loud crack.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry rose from the chair and ran towards his best friend; "Mione!" he replied while pulling her into a tight hug.

Hermione hugged back and carefully pulled away; "How's Ginny? Did she already give birth?" she asked excitedly.

Harry chuckled nervously; "She already popped the baby out; they're just healing Gin...the baby should be out any minute now" he replied.

"Thank heavens!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat on the chair.

Harry padded towards Draco and held out his hand; "Thank you so much mate; I didn't know what was bloody happening until you nearly shoved me out my seat and thank you for fetching Hermione" he said.

Draco shook his hand and grinned; "Yeah you were white as a sheet; I thought you would faint but luckily you didn't" he replied smugly.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry's head snapped at the Healer standing outside the door; "Yes? Is the baby alright? How's my wife?" he asked.

The healer smiled; "Your baby's fine and she's the most adorable baby I've seen. Your wife has been moved into your private room, you can already see her and congratulations again!" he said.

"Thank you!" Harry said jovially. He then looked at Hermione and Draco; "Common then, let's go see Ginny and meet your god-daughter" he said.

They all walked towards Ginny's room in silence; Harry opened the door and peered inside nervously; "Ginny...love?" he whispered.

"Harry James Potter get your arse here this instant!" Ginny spat.

Harry winced and stared at Draco and Hermione who both gave him a knowing look; "Alright sweetheart...Draco and Hermione is here too" he said.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione chuckled; "Yes Gin...I'm here" she replied as she strode towards her.

Ginny threw her hands around Hermione and hugged her tightly; "You should see her...your god daughter is so pretty!" she exclaimed.

Hermione pulled away and kissed her on the forehead; "I know she is...how are you feeling? I'm so proud of you, you're now a mother!" she said.

Ginny laughed; "You bet I am and it is all he's fault!" she replied while pointing a finger towards Harry.

Draco sniggered and sat at the foot of the bed; "You gave me quite a scare there Potter; I thought your husband would faint and I'll end up carrying both of you here" he said.

Ginny smiled and opened her arms; "Come over here you prick and give me a hug!" she said.

Draco shook his head and padded towards Ginny and hugged her tight; "Congratulations!" he whispered.

Ginny beamed; "Thank you for kicking my husband's arse and for bringing Hermione here" she replied.

Draco pulled away and smiled; "You're welcome...well where's Lily?" he asked.

As if on cue a mediwitch entered the room with a baby bundle in her arms and walked towards Harry; "Do you want to hold your daughter Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry looked at Ginny nervously and Ginny smiled encouragingly; he took a deep breath and held out his arms to his baby.

Ginny smiled and instantly tears welled her eyes; "Oh my!" she murmured.

Hermione patted her hands and smiled.

* * *

After hours of fanning over Lily; Draco decided that it's already time to leave. He glanced at his god daughter lovingly and planted a soft kiss on her little forehead.

"Hey you lot...I need to go. I still have classes tomorrow and it's already getting late" Draco said.

Harry looked at Ginny meaningfully and then Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath nervously and then stood up; "I think I should go too" she whispered.

Ginny smiled and looked at Draco; "Take her home Draco" she said.

Draco nodded and stared at Hermione; "Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and kissed Ginny and Harry goodbye.

"Bye you lot...I'll be back tomorrow!" Draco said while waving.

Hermione said nothing and just followed him outside the door.

Harry looked at Ginny; "I hope they fix this...it's so obvious!" he chuckled.

Ginny smiled; "I know they would..." she said mischievously.

* * *

Draco apparated them both directly at Hermione's door step; he carefully released her and stepped away. "We're here...I guess I'll see you around" he whispered hoarsely.

Hermione stared at him directly and tug on his arm gently; "We need to talk why don't you stay for awhile..." she whispered.

Draco stared at her for a moment; "_Should I? Damn it to hell sooner or later we need to get this over with" _he thought. "Okay..." he replied.

Hermione smiled and opened her door; she guided him towards the sitting room and sat nervously on the couch.

Draco followed her inside and sat in front of her; "Everything looks the same..." he said nervously.

Hermione forced out a nervous chuckle; "Yeah...didn't change anything..." she replied.

Draco studied the room and kept silent.

Hermione shifted on her seat uncomfortably and bit her lower lip; "I want to talk about...us" she whispered.

Draco's head instantly snapped towards her and felt his heart pound on his chest fiercely; "What about us?" he asked.

"I missed you" Hermione muttered bluntly.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise; "_Now that's new...when did she become so....bold?" _he thought.

Hermione played with the hem of her shirt as she stared at her lap; "I tried reaching you for months but I can't find you...I tried calling you; following your schedule but it seems like you changed everything..." she said anxiously.

Draco almost felt his heart in his throat and immediately averted his gaze; "I'm just giving you the time and space I promised you" he replied.

"I know and I thank you for that..." she said.

"You're welcome...." he replied.

Hermione swallowed hard and carefully stood; she padded towards Draco and kneeled in front of him. She shakily reached for his hands and held it tightly with hers; "Draco..." she whispered.

Draco remained silent and kept looking away.

Hermione gently touched his face and pulled it towards her; "I don't think I need time anymore..." she whispered.

Draco's silver eyes met her and studied her face; _"God's...is she saying what I think she's saying?" _he thought anxiously. "What do you mean?" he asked throatily.

Hermione bit her lower lip fearfully as tears glisten in her eyes; "I know I've done so many hurtful things to you and I don't know if you can still forgive me...I've been a bloody coward and stupid to not see what is right in front of me all along. I have been holding on to something that was long gone that I didn't notice that I was letting go of something more valuable in my life..." she said as tears finally give in.

Draco felt his heart ache as he watch tears glide down her cheeks; "Herm—"

Hermione placed a finger on his lips; "I'm not yet finish..." she said.

Draco just nodded and kept silent.

"Before you left that night you asked me a question that I was not able to answer...I was so confused; I knew the answer but I doubted how I feel because of Ron but after you left it all became clear to me..." Hermione said. She cupped his face lovingly and willed him to look straight into her eyes; "Do you want to know what I realized?" she asked.

Draco felt his heart plummeting inside his chest as he stared at her warm brown eyes; "What did you realize?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "I love you Draco Malfoy...I love you so damn much and if it isn't too late I want you back in my life..." she said.

Draco felt tears ran down his cheeks as happiness seep through his veins; he pulled her into his chest as he held her tight.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck; "I've been so stupid...I've hurt you so much...I'm sorry..." she murmured.

Draco kissed her head lovingly; "You have no idea how long I've waited for this..." he whispered.

Hermione gently pulled away and cupped his face once again; "I'm sorry for making you wait so long...I love you..." she whispered.

Draco smiled between tears and leaned forward; "I love you too" he whispered as he kissed her tenderly.


End file.
